Goode-Day-Shift
by Sparrow85
Summary: Foxxay! Cordelia Goode, surgeon and witch and Misty Day MD and witch are co workers and friends at a hospital in Lafayette. Misty's power of necromancy gets her in trouble at work. Cordelia tries to help her friend.
1. Chapter 1

Misty Day MD, thirty-two years old, dermatologist, anesthesiologist and emergency medicine specialist, currently assistant doctor at Lafayette General Hospital, Louisiana and witch with the power of necromancy was strolling down the hallway of the geriatrics ward. It was half an hour behind her finishing time and she already took of her white coat but was still wearing her blue scrubs and her stethoscope around her neck. In order to not get troubled while doing her side job, she left her pager in her locker.

She thought of the young mother in the LD unit, she just left and the tears of joy she shed after Misty handed her living baby back to her. It's face not blue anymore but pink and warm of life. It was crying first but calmed down at once when it felt its mothers skin on its own.

Officially Misty just did her job, she saved lives. She left a quick note on the chart and told the nurse on duty to call the doctor who had signed the death certificate of the baby. Of course Misty herself was not attainable anymore, off of duty.

She smiled to herself satisfied when she heard the call again. She was close. He must be in one of the next rooms. She knew what would happen before she heard the familiar keen beep sound and the noise of a pair of feet running up the hallway behind her. One nurse in light pink scrubs jostled her before she rushed into the room next to the right. Misty entered short after her. She took the chart off the footboard, skimmed it and clenched her teeth. This poor man was ninety-eight-years old. No family, no dependents. He was living in a retirement home. When he had a stroke two days ago, he was taken to hospital immediately. Medication: anticoagulants given intravenous twice a day. Everything's been done. But something made her begin to wonder. Misty knew at once that she should not be here, but this man called her anyway. She looked up to the nurse. She had switched off the sound of the monitor and now only held the dying man's hand.

"He signed a decision to not be kept on life support?" Misty asked.

"Yes, he did this morning. "

Misty put the chart down and closed the room to the hospital room. Then she walked back to the dying patient and held his other hand.

The two women waited. They accompanied him on his way. Feeling his pulse rate decelerate, watching his skin turn grey. Misty took a look onto the monitor which showed a flat line, some zeros and the figure of temperature slowly counting down.

The nurse went off to the window.

"What are you doing?" Misty asked.

"I open the window. I'm sorry, that's a habit of me. His soul can leave this world through an open window."

"You're religious?" Misty asked and took off the stethoscope from around her neck to check the dead man for non-existing vital signs.

The nurse watched the doctor auscultate the body and answered when Misty took the earplugs out of her ears.

"Catholic, just as you I think." The nurse said and handed Misty the chart again.

Misty checked the clock on the wall.

"Time of death: 11:23pm." She took the chart from the nurse's hand and put her initials on it, then filled out the form.

"How do you know?" Misty asked and handed the chart back to the nurse.

"You're Cajun, right?" The nurse signed the paper as well and then put it back on the footboard.

"I can tell from you're accent."

Misty smirked.

"Guilty as judged." She sighed.

The two women smiled at each other.

"I'll call the chief of medicine. You stay with him?"

Misty nodded. She needed time alone with the man. She watched the nurse leave the room, then she sat down on the bed next to the old man's body. She put her hands on his forehead and chin, her facial muscles visibly contracted from her effort to bring the man back to life. Soon she felt his skin get warmer again. She sat upright.

The man smiled at her, still in some kind of delirium.

"Obatala!" he grated.

Misty looked at him confused. She thought for a moment before she blushed smiled at the man awkwardly.

"Oh no…" She shook her head and giggled.

"I called for you." The man took Misty's hand.

"But why?" Misty softly smiled at him. "You're time is over, my friend. You need to let go. You even signed the papers. Why did you call me? Is there something that needs to be done?"

The man shook his head.

"No." he simply said. "I'm just scared."

Misty saw tears running down the man's cheeks.

"Don't worry. It's going to be okay. You'll be free of pain. Healthy and young. You'll leave this world and live on in another in peace within your soul. Now let go." And so he did. He let go of Misty's hand and his skin turned into a dead grey again, just before the door opened and the nurse and another doctor entered the room.

* * *

Cordelia Goode MD, neurosurgeon, pharmaceutical chemist and witch with the power of alchemy took a break on the hospitals roof. She was shaking from the chill of the night. Leaning against the banister she took another drag of her cigarette and watched the cars rushing along down the streets like bugs. She was satisfied with her work today. She had to do three operations which all went well. She did her job. She saved lives. She was exhausted but happy. There were some medical reports to write and after that she would leave this building for 24 hours. Man, how she was looking forward to it taking a bath at home, cooking some real good food, watching TV, such simple things as these. She turned around when she heard some steps behind her.

"Dr. Day. Still on duty?" She called out to her co-worker who smiled at her with her chin up.

"Since when do you Dr. Day me?" Misty chuckled and stood next to Cordelia with her back against the banister. She pushed her fists into the pockets of her top, slight goosebumps showing on her forearms.

Cordelia handed her cigarette over to Misty who took it gratefully and took a deep drag. She contorted her face, trying not to cough and turned her face away in order to not get any smoke into her eyes.

Misty gave back to the surgeon.

"Good?" Cordelia asked.

Misty nodded quietly. There was a comfortable silence between the two women. Both stood, their eyes closed. Finding a bit of relaxation after a long day.

"You?" Misty asked finally. She loved the fact that she and Cordelia didn't need much words to communicate. They knew exactly what the other wanted. It was good for work, and even better for their growing friendship.

"Paperwork, half an hour maybe. You?"

Misty shifted when she felt some pain in her back from the cold steel of the banister.

"Nothing. I'll leave now."

"Why did you come up here?" Cordelia watched Misty who was obviously growing uncomfortable. She put her hand an her taller friends shoulder.

"I lost someone." Misty finally spoke.

"It's never going to be a routine, huh?" Cordelia tried to calm Misty.

Misty smiled at the surgeon.

"I mean I lost him voluntarily. I disregarded his wish. He called me, he died, I brought him back and sent him to death again, because I thought that would be his fate."

"Misty we can't save every one. You know that. And you…" She turned to stand in front of Misty to face her."…should stop thinking you can revive every single patient who dies in this hospital. Because that will kill you in the end."

"This is why I denied his wish to live. His time was over and I sent him away. " Misty shook her head. "This is neither my nature nor my job."

They went silent again.

"How many?" Cordelia asked after a minute.

"One newborn boy. " Misty smiled. Cordelia always found a way to make her feel better again. She always knew the right things to ask.

Cordelia took her friends hand. "Promise me to be careful. For one thing this will get suspicious for someone and for the other thing, and this is even more important, it gets you tired and exhausted."

"You tell me I get tired and exhausted? How long did you work today? Thirty hours?" She pushed herself up from the banister and walked to the staircase, leaving Cordelia standing alone. She turned around and backed out. She smiled at her co-worker. "I'm looking forward to our next Goode-Day-shift in two days. I hope you get some sleep until that. Good night Dr. Goode." Misty turned around again and went through the door.

Cordelia laughed a little and threw the burnt-out cigarette over the banister down the building. She silently smiled in thought of her friend and how she adored the strolling way of walking she did.

"Oh my, Dr. Day…" She whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In a dream

_Misty was standing on a field, a bucket full of water in each hand. She heard the sound of thousands of nickering horses around her. When she looked around she saw the animals bony and cachectic. She walked to the nearest horse watered it until both buckets were empty and the nickering of all the others got unbearable. All horses approached her while she spoke to them._

_ "__I don't have water anymore. I'm sorry! I … I don't have water anymore! Go away!" _

_She felt the warm breath of one horse on her skin. She heard them chomp at the bit. She got desperate whirling around and telling every horse to go away while she just heard their death screams and saw them drop dead one after another._

"Noooooooooo!" Misty screamed and sat up straight in her bed. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that she was in her own bed, her own bedroom, her own apartment. She let herself fall back into the pillow and tried to breathe calmly. She wiped some sweat out of her face with the sleeve of her pajama before she realized that it was soaked as well. It was the fifth night in a row in which she suffered the same awful nightmare. She kicked her duvet off her body with her feet, stood up and walked into her bathroom. There she washed her face with some hands full of cold water. Afterwards she looked at herself in the mirror. She saw the dark circles around her eyes, her skin almost translucent showing her veins on her forehead and chin. "Go back to bed!" she said to herself. "You can't save'em all!"

oooOOOooo

Misty walked through the front door of the hospital at 8.30 am the next morning. She was late. Only thirty minutes until her dermatological surgery hours began and she still had some preparations to make. She was almost running down the hallway to her consulting room when she saw her friend and co-worker leaning against the door frame of her consulting room.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Misty asked.

"Well, good morning to you, too Dr. Day!" Cordelia said and smiled at her. She stood and let her co-worker unlock the door to her consulting room before she slid in after her. She closed the door. Misty threw a pile of letters on her desk, changed her jacket with her white coat and checked the batteries of her dermatoscope.

"Would you please stop blinding me with your….mole-looker." Cordelia said when a ray of light hit her eyes. She pretended to be blind when she felt for the visitor's chair to sit down.

Misty shook her head laughing and sat at her desk across from her.

"We'll do a hepatic transplantation at 3 pm together." Cordelia said and rubbed her hands in anticipation.

"I thought I had to do it with Dr. Woolf!" Misty said furrowing her brows.

"He called in sick. I take over all his surgeries today including the transplantation."

Misty nodded.

"It's easier to replace the surgeon than the anesthesiologist, right?"

"Right!" Cordelia responded holding both her thumbs in the air.

Misty yawned loudly.

"How come you're always in such a good mood and highly charged." Misty waved both of her hands in front of her to strengthen her last words.

"Hmmmm my job's prevailed and I got a better wage?" Cordelia winked at her obvious tired friend.

"Uh ha ha, very funny." Misty began to switch her dermatoskope on and off. She knew it would annoy Cordelia and this would be pay back.

"Seriously, I thought you had some goofball for me? I really need to calm down."

Misty leaned back in her chair and thought.

"Ethylenediamine." She suggested.

"Antihistamine?"

Misty made some offering gesture with her hands while she nodded at smiled.

"They'll make you tired. I promise. "Misty stood up and walked to the incubator behind her. She took out some culture media and examined them by holding them up before the lamp.

Cordelia stood up.

"Okay I don't want to know what exactly you're doing there, I have to leave anyway, I am so very sorry because it was, as always, such a pleasure to see you…" she trailed off.

Misty turned around to see her already turning the doorknob.

"Briefing will be at 2.30 pm! " she said and Cordelia nodded.

When the surgeon walked out the door she collided with a young man. He was maybe in his twenties. Dark wavy hair, mediterranean look and a big smile on his face.

"Oh, Dr. Day?" he said and reached out his hand to shake Cordelia's. The surgeon just shook her head and gestured thru the open door with both of her hands. "There you are, my friend!" Her eye caught Misty's gaze so it was not quite sure whom she addressed with 'my friend'.

The young man entered the room and reached out his hand to greet Misty who took his hand reluctantly.

"Dr. Day?"

Misty nodded, her lips slightly parted, not understanding what this was all about.

"Hi. I am Dr. Younes Sharom. I'm your trainee for dermatology." He smiled.

"That was today?"

Younes just smiled at her.

Misty gestured to the chair across her desk and the young doctor sat down at the edge of the seat, obviously nervous.

Misty cleared her throat and scrutinized the young man.

"So you wanna become a dermatologist?"

Younes nodded vehemently.

"More than anything else in this world, Dr. Day!"

Misty rolled her eyes.

"Who put this bug into your ear?" she whispered more to herself before she beckoned the trainee.

The young man stood up and walked to stand beside his tutor.

"You ever examined mycological cultures before?" Misty asked.

"No Ma'am."

Misty turned to face Younes and stared him down.

"Don't Ma'am me, okay? I am not old enough for that."

"Yes Ma'am. I mean Dr. Day."

Misty sighed.

This is going to be a very long shift.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

11:46 am

The seven year old girl sat on her mother's lap. She was obviously timid. There was this huge lady in that white coat with her strange accent and her hair which reminded her of a lion's mane. The sound of her voice was nice, though, and she smelled good. She had let her look through that strange torch-loupe but when she examined her skin, her fingers were cold. The child was of two minds about liking her or not.

Misty felt the stare of her little patient on her while she quietly talked to her assistant doctor and pipetted some blue liquid on the sample of the girl's skin-cells on a microscope slide. She gave the little girl a wink and a small smile from time to time.

"Your suspected diagnosis, Dr. Sharom?" Misty whispered . The young man looked away thinking.

"Allergic reaction maybe?"

Misty raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "What makes you think so?" she spoke ever so quietly and shook her head slightly. She didn't want to make Younes look like a fool in front of her patients.

Younes wanted to speak but Misty interrupted him. "We talk about this later, now learn!" The dermatologist invited him to look through the microscope oculars. She watched him and suddenly looked away, back to him and her patients to hide her yawning. She tried to shrug of her fatigue when he realized that Younes was a bit clueless. He backed away and said:

"I don't know what I'm supposed to see." He double checked on his boss with her 'just-yawned-face'.

"Let me have a look." She herself looked thru the oculars, adjusting the sharp tuning with some quick movements on her fingers.

"There we have it." she turned around and winked at the little girl again.

"Meatballs and spaghetti." She said.

The little girl gave her mother a puzzled look.

Misty sat down at her desk and typed on her computer before she spoke to her patient's mother.

"It's called pytiriasis versicolor ,a harmless mycosis. I prescribe a tincture. You shower your daughter, put this tincture on the rash, leave it there for 5 minutes and rinse it off afterwards. You do this three days in a row, wait for one week then do the procedure again. Three days in a row."

Misty rolled her eyes left and right, when there was no response.

"You understand?"

"Do we have to meet again?" The mother finally asked and let her daughter slid off her lap. The girl stood next to the chair waiting politely.

Younes took the prescription out of the printer off which it just appeared and put it on Misty's desk for her to sign. She checked it again, signed it and gave to the woman across from her.

Younes smiled at the young girl and obviously hid something behind his back. She approached him and prodded his right arm. The young doctor brought his hand to the front and opened it. There was a huge disposable syringe in his hand, which the young girl grabbed at once with a big smile on her face. She ran back to her mother obviously proud of having such a cool souvenir. Misty smiled at the scene and gave Younes a wink and a slight shook of her head.

"I will check on Clara in two weeks from now, okay? Please arrange an appointment at the front desk."

Misty rounded her desk and crouched down to say good bye to Clara and shake her hand.

"Thank you for the syringe." The little girl said shyly.

"You're very welcome, Clara."

Misty stood up and shook her mother's hand.

"Thank you Dr. Day."

Misty nodded and smiled at the other woman.

Younes walked Clara and her mother to the door.

"Good bye, Clara!" he called after her and waved before he closed the door behind them. He turned around and saw his boss yawning again.

"Clara was our last patient scheduled, right?"

Misty nodded. "Yeah, well now we do dermal surgery. That's more exciting than listening to answers you didn't ask for." She winked at her trainee and got up from her desk.

"Let's go!"

oooOOOooo

12: 02 pm

Younes and Misty were strolling down the hallway to the small OR. Misty was busy explaining the different symptoms of an allergic and an infectious rash, when someone grabbed her arm.

"Misty, you have a minute?" Cordelia asked.

Misty hesitated and looked at Younes who waited politely.

"Y…Yeah of course." She said.

"Excuse me, Dr. Sharom. I'll be there in five minutes." She left the young doctor standing in the hallway and hurried back into her consulting room joined by her co-worker.

Misty locked the door behind her. Cordelia stood in front of her a little bit too close for Misty's opinion.

"Dr. Hindman just talked to me. He gave me this!" Cordelia handed Misty a folded piece of paper. Misty took it hesitantly and unfolded it slowly.

Cordelia gave her some space.

"I told you to be cautious. He found out that the new born baby that he pronounced to be dead yesterday evening was very much alive later."

Misty took a deep breath.

"Why did he talk to you?" her complexion turned to a whiter shade of pale.

"He's not blind. He sees us spending our breaks together, he knows we're somehow close. He thinks you trust me."

"Can I trust you?" Misty asked looking at the paper and rubbing her neck in discomfort. Cordelia grabbed Misty's shoulders.

"You need to stop this! I mean … look at yourself, you look like a ghost. I can't protect you every time you need to do what's your nature!"

Cordelia draw invisible quotation marks in the air while saying her last words. Misty rubbed her forehead and walked away from her co-worker to sit down at her desk.

"I sleep on it."

"You sleep on it?" Cordelia rushed to Misty and grabbed the armrests of her chair to make the younger woman look at her.

"When was the last time you slept?"

Misty slowly shook her head. "Don't judge me for being what you are as well. "

"I don't judge you I just want you to question yourself. This isn't healthy for you _nor_ your career."

"My career? I wonder what we are talking about right now."

"_My_ magic doesn't interfere with my job."

"Well, you think I don't do my job? Let me go, I have patients!"

Misty got up and pushed Cordelia off her way before she opened the door and held it open for Cordelia to walk out.

oooOOOooo

It was 3.17 pm when Misty gave her "thumbs up" to the team of surgeons.

"You might begin." She adjusted on her stool on the headboard of the operating table, and watched the numbers on the monitors. Pulse rate even, oxygen sufficient. She looked up and saw Cordelia who was, like she herself, clothed in scrubs and surgical cap and mask. The surgeon winked at her and Misty winked back. A comfortable ease between them again. Misty took a deep breath and began to concentrate on the patients' body-functions again. The room was quiet, the surgeons' voices low, some clicking of the instruments, an even pumping sound and a constant quiet beep. Misty slumped down a bit, for it was the first time of the day she had some physical rest. She could close her eyes now. Oh yes. Close her eyes. What a relieving imagination. She felt her eyelids getting heavier every second, making it harder for her to keep them open. She straightened once but suddenly felt that fatigue subduing her. She looked on the screens again and found those blue displays somehow hypnagogic. Her eyelids fluttered shut.

Cordelia was highly focused on what she did. She didn't really care what was happening around her. She did her job and she did it good. She didn't do surgeries like these every day. She was not really used to stand above an open torso lately but sometimes she welcomed coincidences like these, where she could work with an actual person instead of a screen.

5:52 pm

"Okay, last cut!" Cordelia said.

She was as always happy. She did a good job. She relaxed a little when she asked for the suture material. Suddenly she saw something no surgeon ever wanted to see during a surgery.

"Misty, I have a contracting muscle in my operating field."

No response.

"Dr. Day, I have a contracting muscle in my operating field!" She said a bit louder and looked to the anesthesiologists' area.

"Misty, what the hell's going on?" she yelled and stamped her foot which finally woke Misty out of her slumber.

"Damn it!" Misty said and quickly tried to figure out what went wrong.

"Get yourself a substitute!" Cordelia commanded.

"I ..I'm okay. Um…5.5mg Vecuronium!"

Misty's assistant looked at her doubtingly. "5.5 you said?"

"Yes, 5.5mg"

Cordelia shook her head. "That will kill him, Misty!"

Misty felt beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"MISTY!" Cordelia yelled again her voice harsh.

"3.5 … 3.5mg Vecuronium." Misty took a deep breath. Her assistant prepared the syringe quickly and Misty administered the relaxant via venous access with shaking hands.

Cordelia watched as the patients muscles finally relaxed.

"Now get yourself a substitute!" Cordelia commanded again, this time her voice was quiet. She didn't want to discompose her friend even more.

Misty looked from Cordelia, who didn't look back at her, to her assistant who looked at her still puzzled but also empathetic in a way .Misty nodded towards her.

The young woman turned around, picked up the phone and called to order a stand-by anesthesiologist.

He entered the OR five minutes later and Misty had to admit to herself, that she was relieved.

Cordelia watched her leave. She thought for a minute before she handed the needle holder to one of the assistant surgeons.

"You do the suture, Dr. Hughes!"

The young surgeon looked at his boss in disbelief and finally took the instrument a proud smile visible in his eyes.

oooOOOooo

Misty left the OR area and sat down on a bench in the hallway. She took of her cap and mask and tried to breathe calmly. The collar of her scrubs was soaking with sweat and her hands wear itchy from wearing surgical gloves for too long. She rested her elbows on her knees and covered her face with both hands. She lost fighting tears when she heard a door slam shut somewhere near her.

Cordelia slowly walked towards her friend looking a picture of misery. She crouched in front of her and softly pulled Misty's hands away from her face. Both friends looked at each other before Misty finally burst out in tears and clung on Cordelia. The surgeon gently stroked her friend's hair and soothed her with soft words. When she finally felt Misty's body calm from sobs, she took a look at her face, both of her hands resting at the other woman's neck. She wiped away some of Misty's tears with her thumbs.

"You need to sleep!"

Misty shook her head. "But this nightmare won't let me!" she said her voice sniffy from crying.

Cordelia looked at her intently.

"Okay, listen. Give me twenty minutes to talk to the patient's family. You have the honor to spend the next night with me." Cordelia winked at her and Misty had to chuckle between her sobs.

"Tonight I'm going to let my magic work on you, Dr. Day!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Misty was deep in thoughts when she strolled through Cordelia's living room. She took look at the medical text books and the ancient botanic books in the shelves when she realized what a good friend she found in Cordelia. She had left her in that hallway for not longer than twenty minutes as promised. She took her by the hand and even carried her bag on their way to the surgeon's car. They popped by at Misty's apartment to get her some extra clothes and things before they arrived at Cordelia's place. They ate some pasta with pesto which was of course simple but Misty appreciated it anyway. Cordelia let her take part in her habitual evening and made her feel comfortable. They didn't talk about work or medicine stuff or their shared, well, fate, they were just chattering about where they spent their last vacations and things like that. It was easy between them and Misty wasn't really sure where she should put the wink Cordelia gave her from time to time. No, that wasn't really the truth. She liked that wink and she answered it. She was comfortable with it. There was this intent meaningful look afterwards which she couldn't cope with. She always felt her cheeks blushing and had to look away. Now she was warm and tired. She was freshly showered and wore her pajamas while she waited for Cordelia who was preparing something, as she called it secret, in the kitchen. Misty heard the water boiler and the noise of something being braid in a mortar. She smiled to herself in thought of that kindness of her friend. She startled a bit at the sound of Latin words spoken by her friend and looked towards the door through which Cordelia came just a couple of seconds later a mug of steaming content in her hand. She offered it to Misty who took it from her and again realized that intent glare. Misty gave her Cordelia a questioning look before she sniffed at her hot beverage and grimaced.

"What's this?" She asked.

Cordelia gave her a soft smile.

"Valerian, lemon balm and passion flower."

"Passion flower, huh?" Misty repeated and winked at her friend. She finally took a little sip of the tea.

"Your magic, I guess?"

"Nah, it's just…. I can add some sweet cumin if you'd like." Cordelia seemed to be nervous in a way Misty couldn't quite link to anything. She kept on watching her and slightly shook her head.

"It tastes better than it smells. Thank you." Misty shifted in her posture when she suddenly felt their conversation lost.

Cordelia moved closer towards her.

"This infusion is to relax you. It's pharmacy, no magic." She smiled. "I want you to drink it and afterwards … " She trailed off and moved her fingers in front of Misty's face imitating some conjuring. Misty chuckled and nodded.

"Let's sit down, okay?" Cordelia nodded in the direction of the couch.

Misty felt tired. Her limbs didn't move as fast as her brain wanted them to and everything was so indifferent at once. They slouched down on the couch closer to each other than intended, their knees touching and both women felt comfortable with it. Cordelia watched Misty sipping her hot beverage in silence. Little smiles tugged at the corners of her lips when she saw Misty getting more and more tired. It began with her mug of tea being held with both of her hands and ended with her head back on the backrest her eyes closed. Cordelia took the mug out of her friend's hands and put it on the coffee table.

"Misty!" she quietly said and gently pushed a strand of Misty's curly hair behind her ear. Misty opened her eyes abruptly and looked around her before she realized where she was. She rubbed her eyes. Cordelia chuckled.

"Let's go to bed, Misty. Time for magic."

Misty nodded and chewed her bottom lip. She looked at her friend.

"Would you explain that magic to me?" Misty asked quietly. She was nervous and comfortable at the same time. She liked that feeling.

Cordelia shook her head and smiled. "You'll see." She said.

oooOOOooo

Misty lay down on her back in Cordelia's queen sized bed. She watched as Cordelia put a small brown bottle and a small towel on the nightstand before she sat on the bedside close to her. She looked at Misty who softly smiled at her.

"Okay." Cordelia finally said and sat straight her hands clasped in her lap.

"I'm going to get very close to you, not only physically but also emotionally. I need you to be okay, comfortable, at ease, whatever. So I want you to answer me one simple question. Do you trust me?"

Misty looked into her friends eyes. She had almost answered her question without thinking but due to her tiredness she didn't speak right away but thought for a while, watching her friend intently. She knew Cordelia as some excellent surgeon, who took her job seriously. Misty never saw her doing any mistakes. She was a great co-worker, considerate, fair and she's been such an unconditionally loyal friend to her and there was something more she felt but she didn't know where to put it. The only way she thought she could show what she felt was to give the right answer.

"I do trust you, Delia." Misty whispered and felt Cordelia immediately shifting when the older woman straddled her. Misty held her breath and put her hands on Cordelia's forearms automatically as if she didn't know where else to put them. Cordelia felt Misty's body stiffen beneath her. She put her hands on her chest and looked into her eyes. They were so clear and pure and for one second Cordelia was unsure whether she should really go on. Misty's look was dreamy and tired. Cordelia knew she had to begin and reluctantly started to undo the first two buttons of Misty's pajama top. Misty swallowed and breathed out soundly when Cordelia gently pushed the cloth away to push her body down by her bare shoulders.

"Relax!" Cordelia breathed.

Misty bit her bottom lip and shook her head slightly.

"I'm just … taken aback … nervous."

"Don't be!" Cordelia said and gently stroked the other woman's collarbones with her thumbs. She took her hands away from her and bent over to the nightstand. Misty smelled the odor of orange and what she thought to be mint or pine needle extract. She watched Cordelia rub some of that oily liquid in her hands to warm it up.

"Do I get a massage now?" Misty chuckled but Cordelia's face stayed serious.

"This is the magical part." Cordelia said her voice low and husky. One or two drops of the oil dripped off Cordelia's hands onto Misty's sternum and she suddenly felt an immense heat burning on her skin. And she felt that same heat on her face when Cordelia touched her there, her fingers on her temples, her thumbs on her cheeks. She began to breathe heavy to compensate the pressure Cordelia put in her touch. Cordelia slowly moved her hands always checking on Misty by looking into her tired eyes, her left hand wandered down her throat and rested on her chest, her right hand began to knead her neck which caused Misty to moan. Misty felt dizzy and the room began to spin. She could hear Cordelia murmuring Latin words and after the last word was spoken she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

When Cordelia felt Misty's head heavy in her supporting hands she got off of her to her side and turned her friend's body with her. She adjusted her head so Misty's face lay comfortable to breathe straight. Cordelia let her hand rest on Misty's neck and moved closer until their foreheads touched.

"Sleep!" She whispered.

oooOOOooo

Misty woke an hour later. She saw Cordelia's face before her and felt her hand still hot on her neck. She licked her lips afraid she might have driveled.

"Hi!" Cordelia whispered.

"What … " Misty cleared her throat. " … What time is it? How long did I sleep?"

Cordelia had to smile at the huskiness in Misty's voice.

"You slept for about an hour."

Misty stretched her arms out down in front of her which made her look like a cat in Cordelia's eyes, before she lay on her back.

"I feel like waking from hibernation" she laughed.

"You'll fall asleep again soon." Cordelia sat up on her bed and Misty did the same.

"But I'm not tired anymore. I am so well rested and regained … "

Cordelia shook her head vehemently.

"You'll fall asleep soon. Believe me. I am the alchemist, you are the dermatologist."

Misty got up on her knees and pushed her fingers onto Cordelia's shoulders.

"But I am the anesthetist as well and … I think I know when I am way too awake to fall asleep again." She said teasingly. Cordelia took her hands and looked at her seriously.

"But while you're awake, you have to tell me about those nightmares."

Misty slumped a bit.

"Horses." Was all she said before she and Cordelia fell back lying on the bed to talk.

ooOOOooo

Cordelia held Misty's hand while her friend had her first sleep without nightmares for about a week. She knew about the bad dreams she had and she helped her for this night. She began to watch her sleeping, the fingertips of her free hand gently grazing her face, her cheeks, and that almost invisible very delicate crinkle close to the corner of her mouth. She had been so close to her, read her mind, knew about her fears and her struggle against her need to revive the needless dead. Cordelia didn't know how to help her. Yes, she could help her sleep but Misty had to learn to stay healthy. She had to stop to feel guilty or not strong or fast enough. It seemed to be a never ending task and Misty needed to find out that she would never be finished, no matter how many she revived. Cordelia heard her friend breathing calmly. She once, twice whispered her name and finally drifted off to sleep herself for this time happy that Misty didn't find the letter on the other night stand, the letter saying that Cordelia had a firm job offer from a hospital in New Orleans.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was nine o'clock in the morning on probably the hottest day in years in Louisiana. There was the swoosh rustle noise of a coffee machine and some chit chat heard in the staff room of the ER. The air condition did its best, but still the doctors waiting for the briefing to begin were fanning themselves with whatever piece of paper was in reach.

"Good mornin' " Misty hummed when she entered the room, closely followed by Cordelia who greeted their co workers as well. The chatting stopped when the team saw the two friends entering the room.

Misty recognized one of the young surgeons who had been assisting during the surgery yesterday. Dr. Hughes, she thought was his name. She gave him a small smile and saw some other doctor next to him nudging him with his elbow.

Dr. Hughes cleared his throat and fought a grin.

Misty sat down and gratefully took the mug of coffee Cordelia gave her. She looked at her and rolled her eyes into the direction of Dr. Hughes. Cordelia rolled her eyes and sat down next to Misty.

"Kids…" she whispered and leaned in to whisper into Misty's ear to really make sure no one else heard her.

"He probably told everyone in here that you dozed off yesterday. Don't worry about it. They'll forget after they did their first 36-hours shift." Misty smiled at her and nodded.

"Dr. Goode, Dr. Day. I'd really appreciate to have _your _attention as well."

Misty and Cordelia sat straight. They didn't realize that the chief resident Dr. Hindman was already there.

"Sorry, Dr. Hindman." They murmured in unison and grinned to themselves.

"If the two of you need to talk so much you might be happy to hear that I put you two on ambulance today." Dr. Hindman gave Cordelia a severe look which she just ignored. She just gave Misty a high five hidden under the desk they sat at.

Misty always thought briefings for an ER shift to be rather a waste of time because nothing could be planned apart from who works with whom. She was glad she was put with Cordelia. She liked spending time with her, so she didn't really pay attention to Dr. Hindmand's sermon anymore. Suddenly she felt a slight nudge on her thigh and when she looked at it she saw Cordelia's hand and a piece of folded paper between her fingers. She took it and unfolded it.

"You know the reason why he put us together?" It read.

Misty waited for the right moment to scribble down an answer and give the paper back to Cordelia.

"Can't act against my nature."

Cordelia looked at Misty who winked at her.

"Okay everybody, let's save lives." Dr. Hindman's voice was heard.

The team got up from their chairs and left the room. Cordelia was about to follow Misty out when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Dr. Goode, may I talk to you for a minute?" Dr. Hindman asked her.

Misty's gaze alternated between him and Cordelia.

"I'll go and get the wagon ready." She said and gave Cordelia a stern look before she left.

"I expect you to let me know as soon as you see her doing something." Dr. Hindman said and approached her in an uncomfortably way.

"I don't know what you mean." She sighed. Cordelia pushed her hands deep into the pockets of her white coat and leaned against the wall behind her.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't care if she's a witch but she has to do her damn job and not play god and then fall asleep. Is it true she fell asleep during a surgery yesterday?"

"I wouldn't know."

"YOU were the surgeon on duty!"

"I am not in the position to judge her. She probably just had a stressful day."

"I can't tolerate this but I need something to prove it. If I wanted to fire her I need evidence. So, does she trust you?"

That was the moment when Cordelia realized how glad she was that she would quit in two months.

"I am loyal towards the ones who deserve my loyalty, Dr. Hindman."

She looked straight into his eyes and he withdrew from her so she could finally leave.

oooOOOooo

"You should bring some more of this sodium chloride solution. We will have a lot of circulatory collapses." Misty said to the paramedic who would assist Cordelia and her today. She knew by experience that on a day like this, incidents due to the hot weather were probable. Dehydration, heat strokes. She had just changed her white coat to a dark blue uniform but already felt sweat forming on her back. She'd tied her hair back but some unruly damp curls stuck on her neck.

Cordelia approached her feeling uncomfortable in that dark uniform as well.

"You look damn good in that uniform, Dr. Day." She teased. Misty who was rummaging around in the ambulance and whose back and legs were the only thing Cordelia could see boggled by the sudden voice she heard. She straightened herself while turning around without thinking and hit her head on the door casing on the back of the vehicle.

"Ouch!" She cursed and rubbed her head. She frowned at Cordelia who flinched as well in sympathy.

"Ouch… I'm sorry." She said.

Misty jumped off the car and began to check the tires and the blue and head lights.

"You already told me the first time we met. It wasn't necessary." She chuckled and winked at Cordelia who followed her and carefully watched everything Misty did. It was _her_ who was the rookie now and Misty was her mentor. It was the third time they were working together on ambulance and both of them liked it. The shifts were rather short and sometimes but not very often uneventful. Both women enjoyed the moments they spent together watching silly cartoons in the ready room or sharing Asian food for lunch when there was no emergency call. They worked in a similar rhythm and complemented each other.

Their assistant returned from inside the building and gave Misty an 'Okay-sign' with the tips of his thumb and forefinger pressed together forming an 'O'. Misty nodded and immediately spoke into the radio device on her shoulder.

"242 to dispatch, 242 reports for duty, we are ready and on stand-by."

"242 ready and on stand-by." The answer came promptly muffled by a static noise and some whistle.

"Did I already tell you that I really like that melody of your voice when you radio?" Cordelia asked.

Misty's gaze fell onto Cordelia's shoulder. She smirked and closed the distance between them.

"Yes, you also already told me when we met for the first time." Misty quietly said and reached out to the Velcro-tape on Cordelia's chest, ripped it off, turned it around and attached it back the right way.

"Your name was upside down." She whispered.

Cordelia winked at her.

"Are you flirting with me, Dr. Goode?" Misty asked and chuckled.

"_You _were the one trying to get at _me_."

Misty looked at her feet and cleared her throat while she picked something out of the pocket of her pants and slowly opened her fist for Cordelia to see.

"Ear plugs!" Cordelia said. "How romantic." She added with a chuckle and took them out of Misty's palms before she gave her a puzzled look and slightly shook her head not understanding.

"What for?"

Misty was about to speak when an emergency call was blaring through the radio device and interrupted them. She climbed onto the passenger seat while Cordelia jumped into the back and sat onto the seat at the head of the gurney. She didn't manage to fasten her seatbelt before the paramedic started the engine. Misty radioed something again and already put on some rubber gloves. She checked her watch.

"Siren?" she quietly asked the young man beside her who just shrugged his shoulders.

She turned around to look at Cordelia who looked a bit pale.

"That for." She finally answered her question and pushed a button above her head.

Cordelia started and fumbled with the earplugs in her hands to put them into her ears. Misty had to laugh.

oooOOOooo

Cordelia slumped down on the old couch in the ready room and kicked off her boots to bring her legs up.

"Get your boots back on, there's another ten minutes." Misty said and took to bottles of water out of the fridge and handed one of them to her friend.

"Thank you." Cordelia said and put the cold bottle on her forehead chest and neck to cool her skin.

Cordelia looked up and noticed that something was wrong with Misty. Her skin was pale and she saw the muscles of her jaw contracting. Her fingers fumbled with the label on the bottle and she gazed at the door.

"What's wrong, Misty?" Cordelia asked and sat up straight.

Misty put her bottle of water on the small table in front of her.

"Get your boots back on!" She simply said before she slowly left the room.

"Misty?" Cordelia yelled behind her and finally began to put her boots on before following her in a hurry.

Cordelia heard the call through the radio when they arrived at the ambulance again. Misty didn't speak when she sat on her seat and fastened her seatbelt calmly and waited for the paramedic to arrive.

"No need to hurry, John." Misty finally said and suddenly Cordelia knew what was going on.

oooOOOooo

They arrived at the house about ten minutes later and were welcomed by a young man. He looked desperate and obviously had been crying. Misty passed him and walked up the stairs before he could tell her where the patient was and what was happening.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Cordelia asked the young man.

"My son … he…upstairs." Was all he stumbled.

A woman at about the same age approached them from inside the house looking just the same as him.

"Please help him." She cried.

"We will!" Cordelia said and walked up the stairs as well. She found Misty in the child's room.

The orange light of the sundown through the window let Misty look like an almost black silhouette standing in front of a cot doing nothing but look down at the three year old boy in his pajamas. One could have thought him sleeping with his fingers clenched around the arm of a teddy bear beside him. But the color of his skin told otherwise.

Misty turned her head to look at Cordelia and slightly shook her head. The parents of the child immediately burst out in tears behind the older women. Cordelia turned around to the paramedic who politely waited at the tread of the stairs.

"Get them out of here!" she ordered.

Cordelia walked inside the room and ignored the desperate crying and yelling behind her. She closed the door and approached Misty. She looked into the cot as well for a split of a second and then looked down at her feet. There was a minute of respectful silence before Cordelia spoke.

"I tell John to call the hearse."

Misty shook her head.

"No." she responded and bent down to the dead child's body.

Cordelia grabbed her arm.

"Misty, don't!" she said and pulled at her arm but Misty ignored her. She shook her off and placed her hands on the boy's forehead and chest.

"Misty! I beg you to not do it. Hindman, he …"  
Misty turned to Cordelia and looked straight into her eyes.

"He doesn't need to know!" She breathed.

Cordelia backed off and shook her head.

"Neither do I. I'm just trying to help you. I won't always be there for you."

No response.

"Misty, please don't. It will exhaust you too much. You have a twelve hour stand by to come in half an hour. Think of the patients that really need your help!" Cordelia's voice grew angry.

Misty just shook her head which was the enough for Cordelia. She left the room and ran down the stairs to meet the parents and John in the kitchen. She whispered something into John's ear which made him leave the house. The parents looked at Cordelia with watery eyes.

This was never easy for any doctor. Cordelia felt a lump in her throat.

"I am sorry to tell you that … "

And then there was a loud thud from above them causing all three of them to look towards the ceiling.

"Damn it, Misty!" Cordelia whispered when she ran up the stairs again closely followed by the boy's parents.

Some child's laughter was heard when Cordelia opened the door to the boy's room again.

"Mummy!" he said with a sweet voice, his arms lifted and his knees wobbling.

"My baby!" The woman pushed pass Cordelia and took her son out of the cot, still not realizing what happened. The boy's father silently cried with his hands covering his face.

Cordelia looked around and finally saw Misty unconscious on the floor. She hurried to her side and took her limp head into her hands.

"Misty…!" She whispered when she took her pulse on her throat.

"Misty…" She whispered again a tear rolling down her cheek when she didn't feel anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two months before:

Cordelia stood next to Dr. Hindman in front of the ER team. It was her first day to work here and she was nervous. She was a good surgeon and she knew that, yet she needed to do something new, something that let her stay down on the ground something that made her feel she treated actual persons. There was a job offer from New Orleans she just applied and she even was invited for a job interview but she never expected to be taken on. In the last couple of weeks she became aware of having chosen the wrong specialty.

"Dr. Goode's going to join our team to experience some real work." Dr. Hindman said which raised a laughter of the team.

"Some of you might know her or did work with her even. Let's welcome her and please don't treat her too rough. Dr. Day I'd like you to tutor our new team member."

Cordelia felt Dr. Hindman's hand on her shoulder blade when he gestured towards a young female doctor. Cordelia had seen her a couple of times but never really talked to her away from some "Hi" s on the hallways. She remembered that once maybe she was part of the team of anesthetists in a surgery she assisted in but that was months ago. Now she looked up to her and Cordelia looked into a pair of pure green-blue eyes. Blonde curly hair framed her face and a tiny smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Cordelia smiled back and she knew at once, she liked her.

"So, the two of you are dismissed. Thank you." Cordelia felt a tiny push on her shoulder which left her a bit confused but Dr. Day's smile and the wink she gave her made up for it. Cordelia followed her out.

She had to almost run to keep pace with her new tutor. When she walked next to her left side, the younger doctor reached her hand out without losing way.

"Misty." She introduced herself.

Cordelia took her hand and was a bit shocked by the coldness of her hands and she had to think a while before the figured that Dr. Day wanted to be on first name terms with her.

"Um, Cordelia." She finally answered.

"Nice … um, Cordelia." Misty chuckled and Cordelia smirked in response.

"Was … Hindman in a hurry?" Cordelia asked.

Misty shook her head and entered the locker room.

"No, _we _are in a hurry." She turned around to Cordelia who hesitated to enter the room.

"Don't you wanna change?" Misty asked and took off her white coat and unbuttoned her blouse.

Cordelia looked down on her feet. This was weird. She changed in front of other female co-workers before but this time it made her blush to see the other woman half naked.

"They …" She cleared her throat. " They didn't give me a uniform yet." She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"Good management." She heard Misty's voice and some rummaging noise. When she opened her eyes again she saw Misty right in front of her handing her a uniform set.

"Pants might be too long. Hurry up, I'll wait outside so you don't have to blush okay?" Misty winked at her and passed Cordelia.

Cordelia turned around and watched her leaving ER section. She changed as fast as she could and met Misty at the ambulance.

"You look damn good in that uniform, Dr. Day."

Misty turned around and chuckled.

"What?" She asked.

Cordelia pushed her fists into her pockets and looked down on her feet. Before she could think of something to say to explain her thoughtless words the radio blared it first emergency call.

Later that day when their shift was over Cordelia wanted to find Misty. She wanted to thank her, talk to her, explain her behavior in the morning although there was no real explanation. She just said what she thought. She always did. One of her bad habits. She found her in a treatment room. She was wearing one of those disposable coats which was covered in blood. Cordelia watched her from outside through a glass door. Misty was busy fighting to safe that young man's life. Her movements were practiced but considered but suddenly she became frantic. The other doctor in the room and two nurses backed off of the patient while Misty began a chest compression. One of the nurses touched her shoulder but Misty ignored it. Cordelia had to swallow hard. Maybe it was no good idea to talk to Misty right after she lost a patient but Cordelia decided to stay. Misty could probably need someone. The other doctor checked the clock on the wall and filled in some form while Misty just went on massaging the patient's chest. Her face already turned red from the effort but she didn't give up. And she didn't give up when the other doctor and the nurses left the room. Cordelia made some space immediately and wasn't really seen by the others. She looked away and walked a few steps down the hall and then back to the room. Misty must have closed the louver from inside so Cordelia couldn't see her anymore. Cordelia thought that she must have given up and decided to walk in to comfort her. She opened the door and saw Misty bending over the dead body. She had taken off her gloves. Her bare hands touched the man's chin and forehead. Her lips were close to his. The air between their two mouths glimmered like hot air on the surface of a street. Misty slowly breathed into the man's mouth then let her forehead touch his cheek. Cordelia watched in shock and when she saw the man's hand moving some tears rolled down her face.

"How long've you been watchin'?" Misty asked her voice weak. Cordelia looked up to her and smiled.

"Resurrection." Cordelia whispered.

Misty looked at her uncertain what to do. When the head in her hands moved she looked down on the man and soothed him down. Cordelia heard some clinking sound and when she looked at where the noise was coming from she saw a bullet rolling on the tiles of the floor.

"You help me with this?" Misty asked while she gave the patient some anesthetic. Cordelia approached her still in some kind of trance. She'd been looking for so long to find someone like herself and how cool and great that would be but now, this situation was so weird. The flickering light, the smell of blood and the buzzing in her ears. She never expected it to be like this.

"I will." She finally said. "We'll make a great team."

ooOOOooo

Today

It was dark and cold and Misty was unable to move her limbs. It was as if something heavy lay on her chest and left her breathless. There was short time (if time was even relevant wherever she was) in which she didn't feel anything. And after this short time the pain began to tear at every fiber of every muscle in her body. She tried to breath as good as she could to ease the hurting urge to gain oxygen in her lungs again. She felt a rhythmic pressure on her chest. It caused a burning pain in her ribcage. Tiny colorful stars fell from the black sky before her eyes and she heard a muffled male voice counting in the rhythm in which her heart felt contused. And finally when the pressure was over someone breathed into her. There was a keen buzzing in her ears but the air that filled her lungs was relieving.

Death was leaving her.

Cordelia never heard a noise as scary as Misty taking her first independent breath again. A wheezing burble lasting for about half a minute and it seemed to come out of a depth her body didn't have. Cordelia watched Misty's chest rise and her neck arching back while her own hands hovered over her chin and eyes. She felt some chill in her palm when Misty breathed out and immediately fell into a fit of coughing.

Misty felt someone grabbing her body and turning her on her side which made it easier for her to breathe. Her blood was circulating again and finally she was able to move her fingers. A familiar voice calling her name made her open her eyes. Her vision was blurry but anyway she recognized who was bending over her. A hand touched hers and she grabbed it with all the strength she could muster.

oooOOOooo

"When I was a kid … " Misty began her voice husky and with too much air in it. " … I had to dissect a frog in school. I couldn't do it. It was right in front of me, dead, and for me it was only logical to bring it back to life. It was all I could think about, bringing this poor creature back to life. And that was the moment … " she was interrupted by a coughing fit which shook her whole body.

Cordelia put a soothing hand onto her chest. She had sat there next to her friend's hospital bed for the last two hours watching her sleep. The surgeon decided to sedate her so Misty could rest a bit. She was glad that a certain Dr. Hindman already left and wouldn't be on duty before tomorrow.

Now Misty was awake. She was annoyed by the tube in her nose supplying her with oxygen but she had to admit, that it made it easier for her to breathe. The first thing she saw was Cordelia and it made her so happy a tear of joy rolled down her face. And the first words she spoke were the answer to Cordelia's question: "Tell me for God's sake why you had to do this!" so Misty explained.

"You just can't act against your nature." Cordelia sighed.

Misty softly smiled.

"It's not only resurrection."

Cordelia bend forward and took Misty's hand in hers.

"Resurgence." Misty whispered with a mysterious smile on her face.

Cordelia nodded and smiled back.

"Are you telling me it wasn't me who saved you?"

"I'm not really sure." Misty said and leaned back. She looked away and sorted her thoughts.

"What about my stand by shift?" She suddenly asked right before both women started by the vibrating sound out of the pocket off Cordelia's top.

"Don't care about that. Sleep!" Cordelia said and promptly left, giving Misty no time to response.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally...**

**I know a lot of you were looking forward to this. Not really sure if it works out. I really like that teasy friendship thing Misty and Cordelia have. **

**enjoy...**

Chapter 7

Misty didn't sleep. Her mind was much too occupied with the question why this breakdown happened to her. She was used to be exhausted after she did her magic. Sometimes more, sometimes less. She never thought about what the reason was. She came to a realization when she was distracted by the noise of the door opening. She turned around and saw Cordelia entering the dimmed lighted room.

"Hey." Cordelia said and sat down on the bedside obviously frazzled. Misty just smiled at her and pushed herself up a bit so that she could lean against the headboard.

"How is it going?" Misty asked interested in how Cordelia managed her work.

Cordelia shrugged.

"An anaphylactic shock. I administered epinephrine, cortisone and antihistamine. Patient's sleeping now."

Misty nodded. "Good job."

"Good tutor." Cordelia winked at her.

"I'll never understand why you do emergency. It's much too stressful for far too little money." Cordelia remarked.

Misty smirked but didn't response. She just brought her right hand to Cordelia's thigh.

"You get me rid of this access and the oxygen-supply? I need to get up."

Cordelia regarded her intently.

"You're sure?" She said but carefully began to tear off the patch on the back of Misty's hand and pulled the tube out of her vein. Misty flinched.

"I'm sorry." Cordelia whispered before she took another patch from the bedside table and put it on the small wound. She stretched over Misty's body to disconnect the oxygen from the tube.

"You may take it out now." Cordelia helped her getting rid of the tube that had supplied her with extra oxygen and was fixed at her cheeks and neck.

Misty had to sneeze twice and rubbed her nose afterwards.

Cordelia chuckled. "You're okay?" She asked and pushed the blanket away from Misty to help her sat upright. Misty smiled at her and nodded.

"I had some time to think. I was wondering why this happened to me. Every time I bring someone back it feels as if I have to give some life and strength. That boy …" She shook her head. " … he took all off me."

"That's why your hands are always that cold."

Cordelia stood up from the bed only to sit on the chair right beside it. Misty let her legs dangle down from the bedside and felt her blood circulate through her body. She closed her eyes to calm the slight buzz in her ear. It got better within seconds so she continued to talk.

"Yeah, maybe. I got the feeling that … the more unintended the death is, the more I must give to bring back that life. As if something evil is pulling on the other side. That old man two days ago, it was easy, but that boy …

Cordelia looked at her hands and didn't say anything. She had thought the whole day of how telling her that she won't be there for her much longer. She had to tell her. She had to. She heard Misty breathing out and looked at her.

"You're tired, right?" Misty jumped off the bed and took Cordelia's hand.

"I got a nice couch in my consulting room, you can sleep there while I do some reports, okay?"

Cordelia looked up at her and smiled. Somehow Misty's words sounded good. She liked her company, it was giving and taking and she could already imagine how the noise of typing would make her doze off. She let herself being pulled up by Misty.

"Okay, I … have to talk to you anyway."

oooOOOooo

Cordelia sat down on the couch while Misty leaned back against her desk flipping through some letters.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about with me?" she muttered, tearing some commercial brochures from some drug firms.

Cordelia sighed, got up and approached Misty. She got so close her legs touched her knees and when Misty felt Cordelia's grip on her forearm, she finally stopped in her motion.

Cordelia took the pile of envelopes out of Misty's hands and put them on the desk beside her. Misty's gaze followed her motion.

"So serious?" Misty whispered.

"I will leave Lafayette in eight weeks." Cordelia said.

Misty's lips parted slightly in disbelief.

"You're kidding me, right?" She said her voice trembling. She felt Cordelia's hands on her shoulders and some tears burning in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, it all happened before we met and I never expected it to …" Cordelia trailed off when she saw tears rolling down Misty's cheeks. The urge to comfort her made her close the small distance between them. She put her hands on both sides of Misty's neck and leaned her forehead against hers.

"Look at me!" breathed.

Their eyes met.

"This is all too much for me. I don't really like the job, I don't like this city. I have no free time."

"What about me?" Misty asked. "You said you've been looking your whole life for another … witch. And … you just started the emergency training …" Misty's voice was breathless. She mirrored Cordelia's gestures and softly pulled her face down.

"I need you … " She whispered before their lips met in a salty kiss. The small amount of air between them grew hot and when Misty finally realized what they actually did, she slowly ended the kiss. Her hands glided down Cordelia's chest. She looked at her lips and wanted to kiss them again.

"I'm not gay." She said her voice above a whisper. She didn't really believe her own words.

"Me neither." Cordelia breathed before she leaned into another kiss. She pushed her tongue into Misty's mouth without warning but she felt her giving in.

Misty felt dizzy. This was so weird yet so okay.

"But this is so good." She managed to breathe between two kisses. Her fingers clenched into the cloth of Cordelia's top to pull it up.

Cordelia flinched when she felt Misty's cold fingers on the skin of her back and she thought that if Misty touched her that way, she could also. She lowered her hands to the hem of the scrubs top Misty wore but before she reached it she felt Misty pull her own upwards. Cordelia lifted her arms up and interrupted their kiss only for the time she needed to pull the top over her head. Misty moaned at the loss of contact and did it even louder when she felt Cordelia's lips on hers again. Cordelia had to giggle at the cold tickly touch of Misty's fingers on her stomach. She realized only now, how much she longed for this, but never knew. A dialogue of short whispered words followed in which both women just told each other how good and right all this felt. It was slow and sensual. Lips wet and swollen from endless kisses. Misty's fingers finally warm from the heat rising in her body. Cordelia's hands searching for Misty's skin under her top and finally pushing it up and over her head. Their bare upper bodies touched but Misty pushed Cordelia back a bit at once.

"What's this?" She touched a spot on Cordelia's left side, close to her armpit.

Cordelia was puzzled and lifted her arm again trying to look at that spot as well which was physically impossible. Misty frowned and sobered from her arousal at once when she saw that pitch dark mole with irregular borders.

"What's up?" Cordelia asked frustrated. She didn't really think that there could be anything more interesting and exciting than their making out. She tried to nibble at Misty's neck again but she shook her off and grabbed her dermatoscope from behind her on her desk.

"Just … let me have a look." Misty said. She was frustrated as well but she also was a duteous doctor. She switched her dermatoscope on and looked through it on Cordelia's mole. The surgeon stood awkwardly with her arm up. She had to fight a grin at the comedy of the situation if someone had entered the room right now. Both women half naked, their tops a rumpled pile on the floor. And if that someone would ask what the both of them were doing, she would just say 'Yeah, well she's just checking my moles.'

Cordelia heard the clicking noise of the dermatoscope being switched off. Misty straightened in front of her a concerned look on her face.

"I want you in my surgery room."

**let me know what you would like to read...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy**

Chapter 8

Cordelia looked down at her hands while Misty's hands played with her dermatoscope. The surgeon couldn't stand the silence any longer and grabbed her top to put in on again. Misty shook her head slightly and began to change into a fresh set of dark blue scrubs and her white coat. She checked her watch and frowned when she realized, that there was less than one hour left before her consulting time started. She totally lost her track of time.

"Doctor's are the worst patients..." She murmured. Cordelia turned around to look at her.

"Misty, ...I … give me some time to think … "

"What is there to think about?" Misty interrupted her.

Cordelia breathed out and rolled her eyes.

"May I speak?" Cordelia said and Misty lifted her hands in surrender before pushing them into the pockets of her white coat.

"I'm sorry." She quietly said.

Cordelia approached her and Misty felt some heat rising up her spine again. There were so many things that occupied both their minds. Misty's prior thought was about Cordelia's health. She wanted to do that surgery on her, the sooner the better and she really hoped that she was wrong, but that black thing really didn't look good. Then there was this incident between them. The odor of Cordelia's perfume was now on the skin of Misty's face and she could smell it with every breath she took. Was she the one who kissed her or was it the other way round and what did it mean anyway? Misty persuaded herself that all this just happened because of this overwhelming emotion that rushed through her body when Cordelia told her that she would leave. If Cordelia didn't mention it, she wouldn't.

Cordelia looked at her. The most important thing she thought about was the fact that they kissed and god knew what would have happened if Misty didn't find that ...thing. Cordelia didn't care about it. Not now. She wanted to know how Misty and her would go on. She wanted to ask her what she felt, what she wanted. She really liked to ask her out. But Misty just looked down on her feet so Cordelia couldn't look into her eyes.

"There are much too many things I need to sort out. You died last night and I had to confront myself with that. Living without you. Then you came back and I knew I had to tell you about New Orleans, then … I don't know what all this was about, but Misty..." Cordelia grabbed her shoulders to make her look at her.

"I don't want to leave you but I can't stay here either. Not with this job, not with that asshole Hindman … "

"What do you expect? You want me to come with you?" Misty softly asked. Their faces were close to each other again and their lips almost met.

"I wish you could." Cordelia whispered. Their foreheads met and Cordelia leaned in to kiss her again but Misty slightly shook her head.

"Go home, Delia. Goode-Day-shift's over."

Cordelia saw some tears rolling down Misty's cheeks.

"Go home, Delia!" She said again and wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her white coat.

"I have patients in half an hour. They shouldn't see me this way. "

Cordelia swallowed and backed off. She nodded.

"May I call you this afternoon?" Cordelia asked.

Misty gave her a soft smile. "To arrange an appointment for surgery?"

"To arrange … any ...I want to see you. I think we have a lot to talk about."

Misty turned around and skimmed the shelf for a certain text book. She took it out and handed it to Cordelia.

"Promise me you'll look at it and think about it."

Cordelia read the title of the book.

_Malignant melanoma – recommendation for diagnostics, therapy and aftercare_

She sighed.

"Promise me!" Misty begged again.

Cordelia held the book against her chest.

"Okay, I promise I will after I got some Z's okay? "

Both women turned towards the door when they heard it open.

"Good morning Dr. Day." Dr. Younes Sharom said a charming smile on his face which lighted up both women's moods a bit.

He entered the room and reached out his hand to greet Cordelia.

"Umm ..." Misty began. "This is Dr. Cordelia Goode. Surgeon and … a good friend of mine." she said.

Cordelia looked at her and saw her lips forming some words. "I dunno!"

Cordelia winked at her and finally took Younes hand to shake it.

"Dr. Sharom I guess. Nice to meet you."

"Yes. I saw you in that hallway two days ago. Nice to meet you too. I suppose you're interested in dermatology as well? " Younes pointed on to the book in Cordelia's hand.

Cordelia looked at Misty who just smirked at her. Her expression didn't help her in any way.

"Yeah well, whatever." Cordelia spluttered and she heard Misty chuckle quietly.

Younes looked puzzled at Cordelia before he started to prepare for work.

Misty walked Cordelia to the door. She touched the doorknob but hesitated to open it and looked up at Cordelia again.

"You page me okay? I really want to hear from you!" She whispered.

Cordelia just smiled.

"I will."

Misty opened the door.

"Sleep well!" she said before Cordelia slipped through the door. Misty closed the door behind her and stayed standing in front of it for a couple of seconds. She took a deep breath before she turned around.

"Alright then." she said her bearing all professional, doctor- and tutoresque again.

"New day, new tasks!" She said and rounded her desk to boot up her computer.

oooOOOooo

It was 5 hours later when Misty locked the door to her consulting room from the outside. Younes stood beside her.

"What about the CDS?" he asked a slight sadness in his voice.

Misty sighed. "I really would have liked to show you but … that guy's late. I check at the front desk. You go for lunch."

"But if..."

Misty chuckled. "Go for lunch! I'll page you when he..._if_ he arrived."

Younes smiled at her before he ran down the hallway of the medical center in direction of the main building. Misty strolled down the hallway in the opposite direction. When she was just about to round the corner to the reception hall, she felt her pager vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and saw that the front desk was calling her. She walked on and waved towards the lady at the front desk who hang up the phone as soon as she saw Misty approaching her.

"Lucky you got me. I was already about to leave. What's up?" Misty rounded the front desk leaned back against the table top.

"Your CDS just arrived. I wanted to call you but obviously you already left your office."

Misty turned her upper body around to catch sight of a man sitting in the waiting area.

"Yeah, obviously."

"Shall I tell him to arrange a new appointment?"

Misty thought for a couple of seconds.

"No, … um ...ask him if he can wait for twenty minutes. I just dismissed my assistant for lunch. He wanted to take part." She pushed herself up.

"Mail?" She asked.

The lady handed her one big envelope.

"Laboratory findings, that's all."

"Thank you." Misty said and strolled back to her consulting room, opening the envelope while walking.

When she was about to unlock the door again, she heard a male voice behind her.

"Dr. Day, I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

Misty rolled her eyes when she recognized the voice as Dr. Hindman's. She turned around and looked at him slightly annoyed.

"Actually I was about to knock off." Misty sighed.

"One minute, Dr. Day!" Dr. Hindman said and approached her. Misty straightened herself to her full height and realized that she was slightly taller than her boss. She smirked when she turned around again to open the door and let him pass her. She followed him and gestured towards the visitor's chair before she sat down in her chair so her solid desk was between them. She reminded herself keep her chest and shoulders upright. She wanted to make clear that this was _her _territory and that _she_ was the one who gained the upper hand, at least concerning the external circumstances.

"Nice office you have. It's bigger than mine, I think. You like working in that specialty?"

"It's only a part time job." she said without answering his question. 'Cut the shit!' she silently added in her thoughts.

"How's Dr. Goode doing?" He asked and leaned forward.

Misty frowned.

"I won't talk about her. You said you wanted to talk with me."

"Okay. So … Is it true she took over your stand by shift last night?"

Misty knew that there was no reason to lie. He already knew. Misty had to find an explanation.

"I … got hurt during day shift, so … yeah she took over my shift so I could rest." There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "It is not forbidden to swap shifts."

"You didn't report this. Dr. Day." Dr. Hindman remarked.

'Well, you heard of it, anyway.' Misty thought.

"There was no time to. I surely would have done, Dr. Hindman."

"You..." he suddenly yelled and stood up. "Fell asleep during a surgery, no one told me. You got seriously hurt in _my_ ER shift and no one told me. Don't get me wrong, but..."  
"No, … " Misty interrupted him. She stood up as well. "You know, I hate sentences that begin with 'Don't get me wrong'. And you wanna know why? Because they imply that I might get something wrong, which I don't want to. So cut the shit and tell me what's up. You want to fire me?"

Dr. Hindman sighed and took an envelope from inside his white coat. Misty watched silently. She only hoped her unease didn't show. The sudden silence was somehow weird.

Dr. Hindman let the envelope drop on the desk top before Misty and looked at her pretending empathetic.

"I don't want to but you're close to the edge. Better start writing applications." He looked around in her office again.

"Really nice. Maybe the medical center would employ you full-time. Ever thought about it? No night- or stand by shifts, no dangerous ambulance shifts. Okay, wage's abysmal but..."

"I think you need to leave _my _office now, Dr. Hindman." Misty walked pass him not without giving him an intense glare and opened the door for him. She made her self as tall as possible again when he passed her. She closed the door behind him and leaned against it. She blew out through her nose noisily and walked back to her desk to open the envelope. She only read the headline which read:

_Disciplinary warning_

She put the paper back into the envelope. She would cope with this later, for now, she had a patient to examine. Fact was, she suppressed it, like she suppressed the fact, that Cordelia would leave, like she suppressed the fact that she kissed her. There was this one CDS examination, afterwards she would leave his building for thirty-six hours. It was enough time to think about all this.

oooOOOooo

Cordelia almost ran through the reception hall. She had called Misty's pager a couple of times but didn't get an answer so she decided to look for her personally. Not aware that she wore her private clothes she wondered why the lady at the front desk yelled at her.

"Excuse me!"

Cordelia turned around and walked closer to the front desk.

"Is Dr. Day still in her office?"

"Consulting time's ov... oh... Dr. Goode. I'm sorry."

Cordelia shook her head.

"It's alright. Dr. Day?"

"Sonography ...last door on the right..." The lady said, leaned forward and pointed into the hallway.

Cordelia thanked her and hurried into the shown direction.

"But you can't go in there!" She heard the lady call after her but she knew she would ignore it the same way she ignored the sign above the door saying "Sonography! Do not enter!"

Misty didn't look away from the screen in front of her when she heard the door open.

"I don't really appreciate being disturbed." she quietly said and finally looked at her. In the dimmed light Cordelia could make out a frown in Misty's face which turned into a smirk when she recognized her. She beckoned her in with her left hand so Cordelia quietly slipped into the room and closed the door behind her as quietly as possible. She mouthed an 'I'm sorry." to Misty who just nodded and brought her attention back to the screen in front of her. Dr. Sharom watched over her left shoulder. She quietly explained some things that were to be seen on the screen, pushed some keys and a hissing, lashing noise was heard. Cordelia watched Misty listening to it intently. Misty nodded slightly and adjusted the device which she held with her right hand on the patients' inner thigh.

"Okay, Mr. Gardner." she finally said and took the device away from his skin, which again made a swishing, whistling noise. She switched the sound off and the light on. Cordelia saw Younes rubbing his eyes and she had to chuckle.

"There's nothing wrong with your veins, I'll refer you to a neurologist. There's one here in the medical center. If you like you can arrange an appointment at the front desk."

Mr. Gardner nodded in relief and put his pants back on. "Will you write a report for me?"

"That's eighty percent of my job, Mr. Gardner." Misty laughed, but nodded at him. They shook hands and he left. Then the room was silent and it took Younes a minute to realize.

"Um … I have some things to prepare for tomorrow." He didn't say anything else and hurried out of the room.

Both women stood in front of each other in an awkward silence. Misty finally took a step closer towards Cordelia and bit her bottom lip. Then Cordelia finally spoke.

"I want you to want me in your surgery room. " She said teasingly. Misty chuckled and nodded.

"Good decision. Come with me." she whispered and took Cordelia's hand.

They left the room and walked towards one of the minor surgery rooms. Misty checked the schedule next to the door and nodded satisfied before she opened it.

"We have an hour." She blinked at Cordelia who grew a bit nervous.

"Don't you need any assistance?" Cordelia asked and Misty realized some slight shiver in her voice.

"Not necessarily." Misty said and pulled Cordelia inside the room by her hand. Again they looked at each other in silence.

"You're scared?"

Cordelia shook her head. "No, just nervous."

Misty gave her a soft smile.

"Take off your shirt!" she said huskily before she turned around and prepared the instruments and suture material she needed.

Cordelia did as she was told and sat down on the surgical table. Misty approached her with a small empathetic smile on her face.

"Lie down and … put your left arm up. Maybe you can …."

Cordelia lay down and rested her head on her left fore arm.

" Yeah, exactly like that." Misty began to disinfect the skin around that black mole and Cordelia flinched at the coldness of the alcoholic fluid.

"Damn!" She cursed.

"I'm sorry." Misty chuckled and prepared a syringe of local anesthetic.

She checked her watch, sat down on a stool beside Cordelia and waited for one minute to be over. The surgeon realized Misty's pensive face and grabbed her hand with her right one.

"Don't worry about me. Okay?"

Misty softly smiled then looked serious again and shook her head slightly.

"Hindman admonished me." She quietly said and pulled the cap off the needle.

Misty leaned down to administer the anesthetic.

"That'll hurt a bit." she said and felt Cordelia flinch again right afterwards.

"God, damn!" Cordelia muttered with clenched teeth.

"It's okay … shhhhh.. hold on for one more second ...better?"

Cordelia relaxed and felt her the skin under her arm somehow numb.

"Yeah … wow..." she turned her face to take a look but it was still physically impossible.

Misty stood up again to disinfect her hands and put sterile gloves on before she pushed the cart twice with her foot to move it close to the stool. Cordelia turned her face away when she saw Misty taking two swabs in her left and the scalpel in her right hand.

"You're okay?" Misty asked and froze in her motion.

Cordelia sighed and shook her head.

"I just don't want to watch." she said.

"You don't have to." Misty said and Cordelia felt her doing something on her skin, but she didn't feel any pain. She looked at the Monet at the wall but after about five minutes she got bored.

"Why?" Cordelia simply asked and Misty knew what she was asking about.

She sighed and clamped the suture's needle into the needle holder.

"He unofficially dismissed me from my duties in ER and surgery. I didn't read the letter yet. I don't want to spoil my day off. There's enough else to think of. You for instance." She continued her work.

"Me for instance?" Cordelia chuckled. She looked at Misty again and saw her smirking. She winked at her which was rewarded with a wink from her. Misty looked down on the wound again, made the last knot and cut the suture.

"We're done." she said and took her gloves off before she put a sterile patch onto the suture.

Cordelia got up slowly and put on her shirt again.

"I have that sent to histology. Result's gonna be back in about a week. No swimming, no exercise until that date ...and ..." Cordelia heard a quiver in Misty's voice which made her look at her face.

"Misty." She breathed before she put her arms around her to comfort her. Misty cried. Her tears soaked the cloth that covered Cordelia's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Cordelia finally asked.

"I don't know..." Misty whispered. "It's all too much. I'm scared for you. I'm scared of what will happen when you're gone. I mean … when you have moved away." She felt Cordelia's hands rubbing her back and it soothed her. She kind of snuggled up to her, wanted to be closer, needed more comfort. Her tears dried. "I don't know how to go on without you and .. and … anyway. "

Cordelia gently put her hands on both sides of Misty's face and softly kissed her hairline, before she let her head rest against her shoulder again.

"I don't know how Misty, but I know everything's going to be alright." Cordelia didn't really believe her own words she just felt how they calmed Misty and that was all that mattered at that very moment. Both women stood in their embrace, their eyes closed just enjoying each others closeness.

"Misty? We both have some free time now and … well. The last couple of hours we spent... we... we have a lot to talk about, a lot to sort out. We should do it together. I mean .. gosh, I'm nervous..."

Misty chuckled. "I would like to, Delia. I really would like to have dinner with you."

**...and let me know what you think**


End file.
